


Touch

by alyse



Category: Jurassic Park III
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has strong, sure hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: jpiii](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+jpiii), [fic fandom: jpiii](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+jpiii), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [fic pairing: alan/billy](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+alan/billy), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of Dr. Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, et al. are the property of Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and (in Alan's case) Michael Crichton. No copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

Billy has strong, sure hands. They're not just parts of Billy's body; they're extensions of everything about him that matters. Billy's hands are how he demonstrates his competency in the field, brushing dust and dirt away from things long dead with a gentle and sure touch. They're also how he demonstrates his compassion – and passion – in the classroom, when Billy places them firmly on the shoulders of students who struggle, guiding them through their problems, or gently places them in the small of the backs of the girls who flirt with him, as he ushers them out of the door.

He's never overstepped his bounds, at least not where Alan could see it, and faculty gossip being what it is he suspects he'd know if Billy took any of those girls up on their offers.

Alan tells himself this, just like he tells himself that the reason he notices those touches in the first place – the **only** reason – is because of how it reflects on him.

There are days when Alan thinks he's raised self-delusion to an art form.

But Billy has strong, sure hands. They're not just parts of Billy's body – they're extensions of everything about Billy that matters, everything that Alan has become fixated on in his grad student. It's wrong – beyond wrong – and Alan is too damned old to be having thoughts this lascivious, even when it's his gaze that Billy seeks out when he's working, mouth wide in a smile and strong fingers stroking over the dirt and bone.

Billy has strong, sure hands and it's those hands that Alan imagines stroking him when he comes.

The End


End file.
